BoneWings
(The BoneWings belong to Willow, so ask for any of the following: Hybrids, Animus’s, Special dragons, Prophecies involving BoneWings, Odd Dragons, Special abilities, Animus touched jewelry, etc) Description BoneWings are slender dragons that can really come in any size and shaped build, but they have to not be super small and chubby (sadly). They have different shaped skull “masks” they wear which could be in any shape, they have some if their huge spinal bones stick out to make their spikes in their spines, and chests and tails. They also have some of their ribs show and in the dark their scales are transparent so a dragon could see their full skeleton which scares most. BoneWings also have bonelike markings and white scales scattered aroun their bodies to make their bone-like appearance. The BoneWings can range from very dark shades and there palette could be dark grayscale, and dark ash shades, and blacks, just no light grays and browns, they are dark colored dragons with their bone resembling scales to beingvery pale shades of any color really, preferably warmer colors like golds, yellows, reds, oranges, pinks, and so on. Their eye colors are usually ranging from the reds-to-ambers color palette. Abilities BoneWings are able to spray a deadly acid mist in the airs which poisons the dragons or beings that breath them in, the only cure is a lost root called the “Spirit’s Call” which is basically a root that heals all poisons. Venom in Our Veins BoneWings naturally have poisons in them, they eat so many rotten prey, they’ve just developed the ability to be Amun’s of poisons. They have poisonous teeth that injects a dangerous toxin that could start a disease, or, instantly kill the infected dragons in seconds. Some BoneWings have Poisons in their claws but not most, and they usually have heat sensing eyes, meaning they can see heat, cold, and movement in the dark, which boosts their hunting trait. The Living Skeleton of course BoneWing scales are translucent and transparent, so you can see their whole skeleton at night and their eyes are hooded by their masks, so it scares some dragons when they find a living skeleton of a dragon in the moonlight staring with red eyes, this is one of the BoneWings’s advantages. Society BoneWings use tar to put markings on their skull that usually shows their rank but maybe used for decoration. Usually they would use enslaved dragons much like VineWings for servants. And live in huge rib cage looking entranced underground homes, which in the queens case, her palace is always a scary sight for any tribe to see. Territory/Habitat Large marsh with large tar pits. BoneWings also live in large tents made of Bone and large animal skins. They live mostly in the northeast side of Fumia and have the top territory and mostly swamy, marshy lands. Diet Usually long dead carcasses or rotting prey. Some get very lucky when they find living prey to eat off of and scavenge fir usefull tools, but carcasses are left all over their territory. They are Carnivorous dragons and may potentially be the only other carnivores that indeed eat other tribes, when they feel like it. History coming soon BoneWing Names BoneWings are named after bones in any organisms bodies of after death like; BloodClaws, DeathStaker, Terrorbringer, and CorpseShadow. They could also be named after types of organs in organisms bodies as well as ways to die; Drown, Bloodbath, Bloodshed, Acid, Poison, FangBite, and others relatable to those. (Any of these names can be owned by all) Known BoneWings Royal * Queen Bloodshed * Princess Teardrop Other * Femur * DaggerSneak Category:Fumian Tribes Category:Land Related Tribes Category:Willow’s Tribes